Timeline
World War Era = World War I 1914 *World War I is sparked by the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand by Gavrilo Princip, a member of the Serbian Black Hand & Bosnian Youth movements, in Sarajevo. 1917 *The communists seize power in Russia during the October Revolution. The Soviet Union is formed. 1918 *The treaty of Versailles is signed ending the first world war. First Interwar Period 1924 *Adolf Hitler, leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party, disappears. With out his central the NSDAP falls apart. 1925 *Stalin becomes the leader of the USSR. 1929 *The Great Depression begins. World War II 1946 *The Soviet Eastern European Campaign begins with the invasion the Baltic States, the east of Poland and some parts of Finland. 1947 *Soviet Forces begin the invasion of Western Europe. 1948 *The Soviets invade China and Mongolia. 1949 *The People's Republic of China is created by Mao Zedong with soviet assistance. 1953 *The Second World War ends with Allied victory and the US becoming a superpower. The USSR disarms and begins reconstruction. Second Interwar Period 1950's-1970's *The World Socialist Alliance is created and the USSR secretly rearms under the leadership of premier Alexander Romanov. World War III 1972 *The USSR with the WSA invades the United States. *The USA is able to get support from the European Council. *The Invasion is repelled and the Allies advance to Moscow where premier Romanov is captured and the war is ended. Psychic Dominator Disaster 1972 *Yuri activates his Psychic Dominators and attempts to conquer the world, shortly after the end of the war. *The Allies used a prototype time machine to return to the beginning of the Third World War. *The conflict ended with animosity still remaining between the Allies and Soviets. This eventually led to the Forth World War. Forth World War 1986 *A small contingent of Soviet soldiers perform an "unsanctioned" capture an Allied base near the Danube River. *The Allies retaliate. = [[Intermediary Period|Great Intermediary Period]] = Forth Interwar Period 1990 *Special Operations Group Echo: Black Ops 9 is forced to go public after a failed assassination attempt on Saddam Hussein. *Iraq invades and annexes Kuwait. 1991 *The Allies and a Coalition of other nations attacks the Iraqi forces. *The USSR sends in the soviet army to support Iraq (this marks the last time soviet forces face off against allied forces). *The USSR collapses and splits into 15 republics. 1992 *Military spending is cut drastically globally. *Formation of the Collective Security Treaty Organization. 1995 *Tiberium meteor impacts the Earth. *The Brotherhood of Nod emerges as a superpower. *The Global Defense Initiative is founded in accordance with the UN Global Defense Act. 1996 *Ion Cannon development begins. = [[Tiberium Era]] = Tiberium War I 1999 *The First Tiberium War erupts. 2001 *'''September 11''': Planned by Osama bin Laiden, four Al-Qaeda terrorist groups hijacks four planes resulting in two of the planes crashing in the World Trade Center Twin Towers , one in the Pentagon, and one in a field in Pennsylvania. *USA invades Afghanistan in response to the 9/11 attacks. 2002 *First Tiberium War ends with apparent death of Kane by an ion cannon blast in Sarajevo. Fifth Interwar Period 2003 *Saddam Hussein's government is overthrown as a result of USA invasion of Iraq. 2005 *The Global Liberation Army is formed. 2006 *Otani-Lincoln Laboratories presents its offer to GDI. GDI signs a 100 year contract for the development of All Terrain Structures. 2009 *Otani-Lincoln Laboratories receives a R&D contract, for the development of semi-autonomous structures, from GDI. 2013 *The GLA invades the western part of China War Against of the GLA 2013 *GLA suicide bombs a military parade in Beijing, sparking the GLA War. *The US begins to withdraw many of it's troops from overseas bases. *The last GLA forces in Europe are defeated resulting in the end of the GLA War. Sixth Interwar Period 2014 *Formation of the Eurasian Unity League. *Expansion of the CSTO. 2017 *GDI anti-piracy convention. 2023 *A weeks long firestorm devastates 5000 square miles of one of the last remaining forests on Earth in what becomes known as the South America Firestorm. 2024 *The EUL breaks up. 2025 *GDSS Philadelphia becomes operational. *Otani-Lincoln Laboratories deploys their first fully functional semi-autonomous structures, a series of barracks. 2027 *Jannero Drake, an anti-nod writer, is assassinated. *GDI adopts a Deep Industrial Design, in order to create strong recognizable silhouettes that facilitate immediate unit identification on the battlefield. This change brings about an 85% decrease in friendly fire incidents. Tiberium War II 2030 *Anton Slavik reunifies the Brotherhood of Nod becomes. *'''September 2''': Second Tiberium War begins. *'''December''': Second Tiberium War ends. Michael McNeil "kills" Kane. Firestorm Crisis 2031 *Firestorm Crisis begins. 2032 *Firestorm Crisis ends. Seventh Interwar Period =